


Looking Hard

by Erimthar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Time, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's lost something. Willow finds something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda PWP. Takes place early in season 7.

They floated in bright, empty space.

As Willow watched, enraptured, Buffy’s clothing melted away and flowed off of her like chalk on a sidewalk during a rainstorm.

Willow was already nude herself, of course. She had been since the beginning.

The two women drifted closer together. Their eyes almost mirrored each other... green with hints of blue, flecks of golden brown near the center. They held their shared gaze until Willow’s lips touched Buffy’s forehead, and then the tip of her nose, and then her mouth.

Willow gently caught the lovely Slayer’s bare arms and pulled them out to the sides, to their full length, pressing the palms of her hands against Buffy’s and letting their fingers interlace and entwine.

She brought her body against Buffy’s, slowly, in stages, savoring each new point of contact and deepening their kiss just a bit more... and a bit more. Their breasts touched, and Willow’s erect nipples gently rubbed and teased Buffy’s into a similar state.

As she felt Buffy’s smooth, sleek belly press and wriggle against her own, Willow slid her hands inward, caressing smooth, firm arms and shoulders along the way. Her right hand slipped up into Buffy’s soft blonde hair and cradled the back of her head as their kiss grew even deeper and more insistent. Swirling tongues, nuzzling noses, currents of warm breath ebbing and flowing, faster and faster now...

The fingertips of Willow’s left hand slid gently, teasingly down the length of Buffy’s spine, making her moan and shiver. Willow moaned in answer, as her hand reached its destination down below and explored the firm swells it found there, and the cleft between them.

Buffy’s blonde curls pressed into and mingled with Willow’s red ones, and their wordless sounds of pleasure... Buffy’s higher-pitched, Willow’s a bit deeper... grew sharper and more urgent.

As their thighs pressed together, Willow hooked her legs around so that they entwined Buffy’s, smooth thighs and calves rubbing against each other, toes wiggling playfully together and tickling insteps and soles.

The two women’s lower lips pressed together and kissed, mirroring the intimacy of those other lips up above.

Their breathing became louder and faster, taking on a definite rhythm and harmony, but evolving quickly into a more uncontrolled panting. Panting gave way to gasping.

Hugging, squeezing, holding on for dear life... they held each other so tightly now that they seemed to be merging together... kissing so hard they seemed to be _breathing_ each other... sharing feeling and desire and sensation and something was happening, something was surfacing, it felt so good and it was almost... almost...

............!!!!

“ _Willow!_ ”

The world snapped painfully back into focus, and Will found herself fully clothed, sitting next to an equally clothed Buffy on the sofa in her living room. It took her several seconds to get her bearings and bring her mind back where it now apparently needed to be. The aftershocks of something were playing themselves out deep inside her, and it was hard to focus.

Willow realized she felt a bit chilly, and she soon guessed that was because she was drenched in sweat. So was Buffy, who was staring at her in open-mouthed astonishment. Willow quickly lowered her hands from where she’d had them pressed against Buffy’s temples.

“Willow, what was that?”

“Ummm... specifics?”

“What just happened? Did... did we just have _sex_? Did we just have magic mind-sex, Will?”

“I... it... uh... maybe? I mean, these spells get sexy sometimes. More than you’d expect. Just ask Anya. And I’m just now getting used to using magic again. It’s not completely unknown for it to, uh... feel like...”

Buffy inclined her head and gave Will a steady glare. But was that (hopefully) a little sparkle in her eyes?

“Because certain pieces of evidence are telling me that I had a _whole lot of sex_ just now,” she said archly.

Willow gulped and wondered if she’d fit down in the crack behind the sofa cushions. _Oh Goddess, don’t think about sliding into cracks..._

“You were supposed to be probing my memory to help me find where I left my beaded Navajo handbag, Will.”

Willow jumped, finally remembering. “Yes! Uh, a simple empathic spell to unlock hidden... um, memories.” _And hidden other things._

“So...?”

Willow looked at her. “So.....what?”

“Did you find my beaded Navajo handbag?”

“Uhhhh, no.” _But that was the_ _only_ _thing I didn’t find._

“Well, damn.” Buffy looked genuinely disappointed. “I really love that bag.”

Buffy sighed. Willow fidgeted.

“We’re just going to have to keep trying until we find it,” Buffy declared. “As many times as it takes.”

Willow jumped, again. “What?”

“I really want that handbag back, Will.”

Willow stared at her. Buffy’s gaze didn’t falter, nor did that little... was that a _naughty_ smile?

She gulped. “Uh, okay. We can try it again. I’ll... I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need a drink of water, and, and... maybe a box of tissues?”

“Stop by the stereo and put on one of my CD’s on your way. I’m sure you can pick one out that’s good for stimulating. The memory.”

“I will... do that,” Willow said. And as soon as she was confident she could stand up without her legs shaking too embarrassingly, she did.

 

 


End file.
